


Only

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Frodo seeks comfort in simple things following his nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Lord Of The Rings' nor am I profiting off this.

Flowers, he thinks, shuddering awake from a nightmare. Rosie smells of her wedding crown and crisp apples. Frodo turns into her hair, strewn across the pillow; a momentary balm to his heart, still panicky.   
          
Sam snorts, pulling his feet from between his legs. Blinking furiously, he scrubs at his face. 

“I thought for a moment we fell asleep in the gardens again. Did I miss anything?” 

Pillow streaks line his cheeks, still puffy with sleep. Deep purple bruises bloom on his legs from random kicks in the night. 

"Nothing," Frodo promises, curling his legs to his chest, "It was only a nightmare."


End file.
